


The Night Things Changed

by InvaderIpod



Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2784080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvaderIpod/pseuds/InvaderIpod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur finally comes clean about what happened that night promptly after escaping the mansion.<br/>(One-off fanfic. Might write more if people like it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Things Changed

The tires didn’t seem to want to spin any faster despite how hard Arthur pressed on the gas pedal. The van made all kinds of whirring and hissing noises, the engine rattled with every rock and stone he dodged. With tears streaming down his face, he prayed to whatever hell-demon had mercy on him to take them back to the main road. Vivi hadn’t even put on her seatbelt, let alone sit upright, she and Mystery had just been shoved into the car one on top of the other.   
“Arthur, what is going on?! Are you insane?!” She finally sat up and brushed her hair from her eyes, “And slow down! Arthur, talk to me!!” She grabbed his shoulder, hoping to get his attention. The van swerved to the side of the road as he made an abrupt stop, “Have you lost your mind?!”  
Arthur’s hands were firmly attached to the steering wheel, his gaze wide-eyed and distant, (pardon me for this unintentional pun) it was as if he had seen a ghost. His body shivered when he spoke, “I-I’m s-s-sorry…”  
“That skeleton man was trying to show us something! We have to go back!”  
“No… we can’t.” Arthur’s gaze shifted downward, “We can’t…”  
“Arthur, I know you’re scared, but I felt something back there… I think he was trying to tell us something important-”  
“Vivi, you don’t understand.” His tone was harsh, but somewhere she knew he meant well, “We can’t do this anymore…”  
“What do you mean we can’t do this anymore?! We made a promise to Lew-...” she stopped herself, memories flooding back all at once. They had promised each other upon Lewis’s grave that they’d never split up the gang or ever give up mystery solving. Tears flooded out almost instantly, “You can’t just… break our promise…”  
Arthur didn’t move.  
“Arthur, we can’t break our-”  
“It was Lewis!”  
Vivi pulled back, scared and confused, “What are you talking about-”  
“The skeleton man back at that castle, it was Lewis… He w-wanted revenge, he was going to k-kill m-me…!” his voice cracked too much to continue.  
“Lewis…?” it made sense suddenly… Well… some of it did, “... but why… why would he want to kill you?”  
“Because…” the guilt was tearing him apart, he couldn’t keep it in any longer, “... Vivi, I… I killed Lewis…”  
That night haunted him like the plague; his best friend…. murdered in cold by his hands. He would’ve done anything to have stopped it if he could. The only one who could was Mystery and as we know, he had shown up a moment too late. Even afterward when Mystery explained he had been possessed, it didn’t make him feel any better.   
And the worst part about it? Vivi never even suspected it.  
“Arthur… no… no, that can’t be… he fell..! I saw him… You didn’t-”  
“He was pushed.” Mystery finally chimed in.  
“You’re both lying to me… You couldn’t have… You two were-”  
“Best friends? Total ‘bros’? Wake up, Vivi. He did it because he was jealous.” Mystery hopped over into Vivi’s lap, batting his puppy-dog eyelashes.  
“Jealous-”  
“That’s not true and you know it!! Something back there possessed me…! This… this weird demon thing took control over me and made Mystery bite my arm off and-” He realized just how crazy he sounded. But then again, TALKING 9-TAILED SPIRIT DOG sounds just as weird.  
Vivi’s heart felt heavy in her chest. The truth finally revealed about the death of whom she was sure was the love of her life and… Arthur? Really? Who was telling the truth here? Jealousy was a given; who wouldn’t be jealous of their best friend after they got a girlfriend? Especially because they were all friends beforehand. But Arthur wasn’t a murderer, he wouldn’t hurt a fly if his life depended on it! But being possessed seemed a bit far-fetched even for her standards. Nothing made sense anymore…  
She opened the car door and stepped on to the road, “I… I need a little time to think… don’t bother waiting up for me…” and she started off into the woods.  
“Wait! Vivi don’t!!” He started to get out of the car himself,  
but by then she was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> May continue if anyone wants but I don't know...


End file.
